prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 25, 2014 NXT results
The September 25, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on September 12, 2014. Summary The fallout from TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way spilled into this week's edition of NXT, which featured two rematches. Mojo Rawley set out to prove that Bull Dempsey's vicious victory two weeks ago was a fluke. In the main event, The Ascension got their rematch against NXT Tag Team Champions The Lucha Dragons. Could Konnor & Viktor reclaim their coveted titles? Mojo Rawley did not let Bull Dempsey into the ring, charging at The Wrecking Ball on the entrance ramp. The hype man clobbered Bull with thunderous blows, but Dempsey soon launched his massive frame at Mojo, flattening him with a body block. Dempsey showed he is definitely for real, as he picked up another victory with a devastating top-rope headbutt. After the bell, Mojo bumped into a mid-selfie Tyler Breeze on the ramp, drawing Prince Pretty's ire. A furious Breeze grabbed Rawley and hurled him shoulder-first into the unforgiving steel ring post! Perhaps still a little peeved over not leaving TakeOver with the NXT Championship, Breeze unleashed his rage on the South African Superstar, trapping him in the corner and pounding him into the canvas with boots and punches. Though Gabriel was able to get in some of his patented high-flying offense, Breeze evaded the 450 Splash and connected with the Supermodel Kick and the Beauty Shot to earn the win. Bayley may have been a little disappointed that she didn't win the NXT Women's Title at TakeOver, but she's not letting that setback slow her down. The happy-go-lucky Diva got right back into the swing of things against Alexa Bliss. Bayley was impressed with the glittery grappler's speed and agility, offering a big high five of sportsmanship. Though Alexa's dexterity in the ring confused Bayley at first, she caught the sparkly Diva with a Bayley-to-Belly Suplex to win the bout. Afterward, Bayley asked NXT Women's Champion Charlotte to come out to the ring. The emboldened Diva challenged Charlotte to another match for the title. Though she said Bayley earned her respect, Charlotte accepted the challenge and said the result would be the same when they meet next week. After a quick training session with hopeful NXT Diva Carmella earlier this week, Enzo Amore had to deal with a furious Marcus Louis. The Legionnaire, however, seemed to be more concerned with keeping his chrome dome covered with a horrible wig. Enzo eventually yanked the rug off Louis, exposing his bald head to the world and rolling up the embarrassed Frenchman for the win. The Ascension were out to reclaim the NXT Tag Team Titles, after The Lucha Dragons ended their 344-day reign at TakeOver. Konnor wasted no time after the bell, pummeling Sin Cara into the canvas. The Lucha Dragons rebounded and stayed one step ahead of The Ascension with their patented lucha libre offense. Viktor & Konnor eventually forced their way onto offense, overpowering the smaller champions. The challengers looked to have the championship within their grasps, when Hideo Itami entered the arena! The Ascension was distracted by the presence of their new rival, which allowed Kalisto to hit Salida del Sol on Viktor to retain the titles! Konnor rushed after Itami, but the Japanese star clobbered him with a lightning-quick combination of kicks that echoed throughout the arena. Results ; ; *Bull Dempsey defeated Mojo Rawley (0:45) *Tyler Breeze defeated Justin Gabriel (4:00) *Bayley defeated Alexa Bliss (3:30) *Enzo Amore defeated Marcus Louis (w/ Sylvester Lefort) (2:30) *Lucha Dragons (Kalisto & Sin Cara) © defeated The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) to retain the NXT Tag Team Championship (9:50) Image Gallery NXT_242_Photo_01.jpg NXT_242_Photo_02.jpg NXT_242_Photo_03.jpg NXT_242_Photo_04.jpg NXT_242_Photo_05.jpg NXT_242_Photo_06.jpg NXT_242_Photo_07.jpg NXT_242_Photo_08.jpg NXT_242_Photo_09.jpg NXT_242_Photo_10.jpg NXT_242_Photo_11.jpg NXT_242_Photo_12.jpg NXT_242_Photo_13.jpg NXT_242_Photo_14.jpg NXT_242_Photo_15.jpg NXT_242_Photo_16.jpg NXT_242_Photo_17.jpg NXT_242_Photo_18.jpg NXT_242_Photo_19.jpg NXT_242_Photo_20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #116 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #242 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events